Clarissa Evans
Clarissa Connolly (née Evans; born December 28, 1991) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling on their Empire brand under the ring name Clarissa; a modification of her previous ring name Clarissa Evans. Evans is best known for her time with Orlando Wrestling Alliance (OWA) where she was the first-ever OWA Women's Champion with her reign lasting 322 days, the longest in the title's short history. Evans trained and worked for Pro Wrestling Alliance Australia, a promotion based in New South Wales. Evans primarily wrestled there as well as for Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance also based in New South Wales which was and still is Australia's only all women's Pro Wrestling Company. Evans also made appearances for International Wrestling Australia. Evans spent the majority of her career working for various promotions in Australia, before making the move to the United States in 2016 and signing a contract with OWA. Evans would go back to Australia after OWA closed down and signed with Championship Wrestling Coalition's Australian territory, Outback Pro (OPW) making her debut in July 2017. Upon signing with OPW, Clarissa dropped her last name and debuted a brand new gimmick, referring to herself as "The BADDEST", the gimmick is said to be well received backstage and as a result of the gimmick Clarissa has become one of the top superstars in Outback Pro having competed for both the OPW Championship and OPW Pacific Championship on multiple occasions. When asked about the gimmick, Clarissa revealed that the story behind the gimmick came about after she listened to the song "Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato and liked both the beat and lyrics of the song and used it to help her with coming up with the gimmick while also using it as her entrance theme. Professional wrestling career Early career (2014–2016) Coming Soon Orlando Wrestling Alliance (2016–2017) Evans made her debut in OWA on March 2, 2016 where she was announced as one of the four competitors who would compete in a Fatal Four Way to crown the first-ever OWA Women's Champion. Evans would win the match defeating Kasey Marie, Brooklyn Chandler and Jennifer Spencer to win the championship. Shortly before the first OWA PPV the company went on hiatus, all champions were never stripped of their championships and were allowed to compete in other promotions as well as defend the championships in other promotions. OWA would make a return in 2017 and held a live event on January 18, 2017. At the live event, Evans would lose the OWA Women's Championship in a Six-Pack challenge to Jennifer Spencer ending her reign at 322 days. Evans would compete in a #1 Contenders match on the returning episode of Anarchy however she would come up short after Angelita Henderson became the #1 Contender. Shortly after this Evans left OWA and not long after that OWA closed it's doors once again. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017) In July 2017, Evans signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition's Outback Pro territory based in Sydney. Evans made her official in-ring debut under the shortened Clarissa ring name at OPW 1: Mad Monday, suffering a loss to Babs Ryan in the first round of the Outback Pro Championship tournament. Clarissa was unsuccessful in a CWC United States Championship qualifier battle royal at CWC Pacific part of the 7 night CWC Worldwide event. At CWC Worldwide, Clarissa competed in another battle royal this time for the chance to become the first-ever OPW Pacific Champion which she would again be unsuccessful after being eliminated by Babs Ryan. A week later at OPW 2: Melbourne to be Wild, Clarissa teamed with Tomohiro Takeda in a losing effort against Team Overkill. Two weeks later at OPW 4: Shot to the Rock Art, Clarissa would get her first win since signing with OPW defeating Olivia Anderson in a CWC International Championship qualifier. On OPW 5: Chaos in Down Underland, Clarissa was down at ringside for Babs Ryan's title defense against Krissy Spencer which Ryan would win and after the match Ryan and Clarissa would get into a heated staredown. At CWC Global Warfare, Clarissa would lose to Kenzi Gray thus being eliminated from the CWC International Championship tournament. At OPW 8: The Bold and Uncanny, it was revealed that at Chaos in Down Underland II that Babs Ryan would defend her OPW Championship in a Six-Pack Challenge against Clarissa, Dante Locke, Mercy Williams and Jessica Hendrix. At OPW 9: Tussle in Newcastle, Clarissa and Dante Locke defeated Babs Ryan and Jessica Hendrix after Clarissa pinned Hendrix. At OPW 10: Chaos in Down Underland II, Clarissa once again was unsuccessful in winning the OPW Championship. At OPW 11: Ride the Bullet, Clarissa defeated Jessica Hendrix. A week later at OPW 12: Bold as Ice the two had a rematch in which Hendrix was victorious. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018–present) In August 2018, after a hiatus from wrestling, Evans signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling and was assigned to their all female Empire brand. Evans is set to make her in-ring debut at EAW Manifest Destiny in a Six Pack Challenge to determine the Young Lioness Cup winner. Personal life Evans has been in a relationship with fellow wrestler Andrew "Drew" Connolly since 2016. The couple later secretly wed on April 15, 2018. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Clarisectomy'' (Muta lock) *''Bitch Breaker'' (Sitout hammerlock spinebuster) *''Sick Knee from Sidney'' (Running single leg high knee) Signature moves *Arm trap inverted cravate *''Kangaroo Kick'' (Bicycle kick) *''Clari-go-round'' (Discus elbow smash) *Double underhook suplex, sometimes into the ring turnbuckle *Dropkick *''Greetings from Bondi'' (Half nelson backbreaker) *''Clarification'' (Modified reverse STO) *Multiple pinning variations **Backslide **Inside cradle **School girl **Victory roll *Repeated shoot kicks to the back of a tree of woe hung opponent *''T.C.E – The Clarissa Experience'' (Running knee smash) *Short-arm clothesline *Sitout scoop slam piledriver *Wheelbarrow neckbreaker Nicknames *'"The Baddest"' *'"Bondi/Australia's Greatest Export"' *'"The Clarissa Experience"' Entrance themes *"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" by Ashley Jana (OWA) *'"Sorry Not Sorry"' by Demi Lovato (2017–present) Championships and accomplishments Orlando Wrestling Alliance *OWA Women's Championship (1 time, inaugural) Category:Female Wrestlers